


.:The Runaway And The Renegade:.

by KiaraKohana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Visions, Force-Sensitive Reader, Jealousy, Justice for Hux AND Ben, Light Angst, Loosely follows the events of The Rise of Skywalker, Poe/Reader if you squint, Pryde gets what's coming to him, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraKohana/pseuds/KiaraKohana
Summary: They were fundamentally different in every imaginable way. One impulsive, unhinged, undeniably powerful; The other manipulative, calculating, a patient sleeper cell. You were content acting as the flood gate keeping the two from destroying each other, until your world was turned on its head.“There's a spy among us.”Who knew that one sentence could change everything you thought you knew? Though, as it would turn out, you knew much less than you thought. What you did know, however, was that the tides of this war were shifting, and eventually you would have to choose a side– in every sense of the phrase.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	.:The Runaway And The Renegade:.

You skid across the floor, shifting your weight quickly to spin back around and block the incoming attack to your left. You took the opportunity to kick the cloaked figure in the shin, putting some space in between you two as you focused on your other attackers. One of them brandished his weapon, going in for an obvious charge. With a flick of your wrist he went flying back into the wall. 

The hair on the back of your neck stood on end as you sensed a presence behind you and you whipped around to see the other two men with their weapons raised. You didn't give them any time to act, however. You used to Force to drag the man against the wall to his feet, sending his body flying towards the other two. They all groaned in pain as they collided with each other, tumbling onto the foam floor of the training room in a tangled mess of bruised limbs. 

“Better luck next time, boys,” you smirked, walking over to them.

“Every time,” one of the Knights of Ren complained, reluctantly taking your hand when you offered, “That has to count as cheating.”

“Using the Force isn't cheating when its one on three,” You countered playfully as you pulled him up to his feet. 

“Fair,” he huffed. 

“You're all improving, though,” you said, “There's strength in numbers. The best thing you could do in a situation like this is coordinate an attack. Of course this is challenging to do impromptu during battle, but if you have a number of set attacks and a signal there can be plans made ahead of time for you to use in multiple scenarios.”

The Knights nodded as they moved to put away their training weapons, listening intently. Everyone aboard the Steadfast knew of your combat abilities– you were hand picked by Supreme Leader Ren, after all. 

As your practice group filed out of the room you began to pack up your own things, changing into your usual black robes that marked you as a Knight of Ren. You fastened your belt around your waist, your lightsaber secured to its holster at your side. 

“I suppose I'm not interrupting a session?”

You spun around at the familiar voice to meet the eyes of General Hux.

“Good evening, General. I'm just finishing up here,” you greeted him, “I'll be out of your way in a moment.”

Something like a laugh escaped the man's lips, the sound breathy and baritone. You caught a flash of something in his eyes and you smirked despite yourself. 

“Unless you were intending to spar with me,” you said, knowing his intentions fully well, “Though, I wouldn't want to tarnish your perfect record, General.”

When you were first recruited by Kylo Ren to join the First Order you and Hux certainly had your differences. You were a Knight of Ren and he an Officer. The Code of Ren was unlike the straight laced, perfectly organized, and obedient nature of the rest of the Order. There was, however, one thing you could agree on: how ridiculous Kylo Ren could be at times. You found yourself subject to Hux's rants about the Supreme Leader on more than one occasion, and you surprisingly found yourself enjoying his company. This acquaintanceship soon lead to the rather infamous sparring session the two of you had, most of the troops on board trickling in throughout the hour-long match to watch.

“If I recall correctly there was never a decided winner that time we fought,” Hux said, stepping a bit closer to you and breaking your train of thought as if he was just on it with you. 

“There wasn't,” you said, matching his distance, “Everyone had to go home at some point.”

“Well perhaps someone just didn't care to admit they were losing,” Hux smirked. 

“Yeah, _you,_ ” you quipped back. 

If you were under his command you'd drive him absolutely up the wall, but since you were Ren's responsibility Hux quite enjoyed the banter between you two.

A hiss of pressurized air sounded out through the room as the doors hissed open and the two of you took an instinctive step back. You resisted the urge to glare at the figure of Allegiant General Pryde as he walked into the training room, his hands clasped behind his back. 

The way he talked to his subordinates really set you off and frankly you were tired of it. He took any and every opportunity to flaunt his power, and you were thankful you weren't placed under his command lest you fight the urge to strangle him on the daily.

“The Supreme Leader has called for a meeting and requires the two of you,” Pryde said, looking down at you over his nose, “If you're done fooling around in here I suggest you get going before your master throws a fit.”

You grit your teeth and gave him a tight lipped smile. 

“Of course,” you said, purposefully leaving out his title and brushing past his shoulder on your way out. His cold eyes glared daggers into your back until the doors slid closed behind you.

“The Supreme Leader places entirely too much power in that girl,” Pryde practically spat.

Hux bit back a smug grin, privately relishing in his annoyance. 

“Something you find amusing?” Pryde eyed Hux. 

“Nothing at all,” the ginger man replied, following you out of the chamber and down the hall to the meeting room. 

As soon as you walked inside you could tell tensions were high. Most of the high ranking officers aboard the ship were sat around the long oval table, spines straight and stiff as they awaited Kylo Ren's return from his mission. Everyone suspected it had to have gone well; if not, the control panels would have received their usual beating. 

As soon as you sat down the doors slid open to reveal Kylo Ren, his mask on. You distinctly recalled him smashing it to bits as you saw the faint red veins branching across the black material where he had fused the pieces together. Kylo spoke before anyone dared to make a comment on his appearance, and the words he uttered threw the room into a silent panic. 

“There's a spy among us.”

If the room wasn't tense already the energy was now palpable. All eyes at the table immediately glanced at the person sitting across from and next to them, sweeping the room at the possibility of a traitor in their immediate vicinity. 

“The spy sent an encrypted transmission to the Resistance three days ago,” Kylo continued. 

“Supreme Leader, are you positive the traitor is among the higher ranks?” you asked. 

“I am,” he responded, turning to look you in the eyes. You felt a shiver rack your spine as he did– it felt like he was looking into your soul, which he probably was. “The information disclosed was highly sensitive and kept away from the rest of the First Order until yesterday. It's more than likely that the spy is among our higher ranks and therefore in this room.”

Nervous murmuring filled the room as people were set on edge at the news. You could feel the anxiety and anger cloud their minds like fog. You didn't have to reach into anyone's mind, people were practically projecting their thoughts.

_'Could it really be one of us?'_

_'Who would betray the Order?'_

_'They could be sitting right next to me. . .'_

_**''It's the girl,'**_ you suddenly heard in your mind, your head turning towards Pryde. 

Kylo seemed to hear him too, the General's thoughts were so loud and abrasive they were hard to ignore. 

“Care to share with the rest of the room, Allegiant General?” you asked in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice, the look in your eyes the exact opposite. 

There was a hint of satisfaction in Kylo's eyes at your response that you didn't catch, but Hux certainly did.

“Accusations this early on will do us no good,” Hux cut in, “Do that and we will turn on each other just as the Resistance likely wants us to.”

Pryde's grip on the arm rests of his chair tightened as his nails dug into the wood, clicking his tongue in dissatisfaction.

You looked over to Hux, offering a small smile in thanks. He couldn't help the small swell of pride he felt in his chest as you did, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Supreme Leader.

“The Resistance knows of the Emperor,” Kylo continued, his tone noticeably more rigid than before, “But no matter. Soon the fleet will be ready and at our disposal. The spy won't live to see the end of this war, and if they do they'll only live to see their Rebel friends die.”

He let that statement sink in for a moment before letting his eyes drift over the room one last time.

“Dismissed.” 

Everyone present was all too eager to leave the room, filing out as quickly as they could to escape Kylo's searing, accusatory gaze. 

“Our first priority is to kill the girl,” he said before you could leave, “It's the only trade off.”

You turned to face him and looked down to see a small beaded necklace in his hand. 

“According to this the Rebels are already on Pasaana searching for the other wayfinder,” he said, his grip nearly crushing the beads, “Gather the Knights. Tell them we leave immediately.”

“Right away, Supreme Leader,” you said, bowing slightly before turning promptly on your heels to leave. 

Your mind was so flooded with different thoughts and emotions that you didn't feel Kylo's gaze trained on your figure. His eyes stayed fixed there well after you had left the room, feeling aggravation rise inexplicably from within him as he thought back to the way Hux had looked at you.


End file.
